The Perfect Boyfriend
by weluvryanc
Summary: Liz and JT have been dating for two months. But then a girl from the United States transfers to Degrassi, and she's got a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig crush on JT!
1. Chapter One

Liz sat down next to her two month boyfriend, JT. "This is just too  
  
perfect," she thought, "And JT's the perfect guy."  
  
"What are you thinking about?" JT asked.  
  
"Nothing," Liz replied and kissed JT on the cheek. "Yep, things couldn't  
  
get any better than this."  
  
Then Mr. Raditch walked in. A girl with straight brown hair and green  
  
eyes walked in, surrounded by a cloud of shyness. She was a little overweight, and  
  
she wasn't wearing any make-up, but she was still semi-pretty. She stood at the  
  
front of the room. Mr. Raditch had already left.  
  
"Class, this is Jennifer Taylor. She has just moved here from the United  
  
States. Anything you would like to tell us about yourself, Jennifer?"  
  
As shy as she was, she managed to fill the whole room with her voice as  
  
she said, "First of all, I go by Jenny. Second of all, me and my family just  
  
moved here from the United States. Southern California to be exact."  
  
"Okay. Well, sit next to Emma for now." Emma gestured towards  
  
the seat next to her. Jenny slid her blue backpack underneath the table and sat  
  
down. It was then that she noticed him. He was definitely a lot cuter than the  
  
guys in California. She had an immediate crush. She talked Emma into giving her  
  
some basic info on him at lunch.  
  
"JT? You wanna know about JT?" Emma asked, shocked.  
  
"Why not? He's WAY cuter than the guys in California."  
  
"There's not really much to say about JT. Except he has a girlfriend."  
  
Jenny's heart and face fell. She tried to sound like it was no big deal.  
  
"Oh. Oh well. Besides, there's a couple thousand other guys in Toronto,  
  
right? Besides, I guess JT isn't that cute. I'll live." And that was Jenny's  
  
first day at Degrassi. A new crush and heartbreak. All in the same day. 


	2. Chapter Two

JT and Liz are walking home together after school. Liz remembered that she wasn't doing anything   
  
tonight, so asked JT if he was busy.   
  
"So JT," Liz paused for a second. "Are you free tonight?"   
  
"Yeah, do you wanna do something?" JT replied   
  
"Okay, pick me up at 7, and we can go to the mall, or catch a movie."   
  
"All right. I guess we can decide when I come to get you."   
  
"So... I'll see you tonight," Liz pulled JT into a long kiss.   
  
JT replied with a dazed look on his face, "Bye Liz." 


	3. Chapter Three

Carrying a padded bra in a shopping bag in hopes to get JT's attention, Jenny  
  
walked through the food court alone. Then she saw him.  
  
"He just HAS to have a girlfriend," she thought, "I'd be SO much better  
  
for him than whatever broad he's going out with." Then she noticed the girl   
  
clinging to his arm.  
  
"THAT'S his girlfriend? He can do way better than that!" Jenny said to  
  
herself. She was walking while staring at him, which is never a good idea when it  
  
comes to Jenny, and she ended up knocking over a thong display in front of  
  
Victoria's Secret. Fortunately, JT was too busy with Liz to notice. But just in  
  
case, Jenny ran into the nearest girls' bathroom to hide. As soon as she got home,  
  
she tried on her padded bra and modeled in front of her mirror.  
  
"Not bad," she said. "It actually looks real. This should totally get JT's  
  
attention!" Upon saying that she scribbled a few more "I Love JT's" and "Mrs. JT  
  
Yorke's in her diary and happily fantasized about her and JT. 


	4. Chapter Four

She walked into school hoping no one would notice. But no. About five seconds  
  
after she got in the hall, all the well-known pervs were making gross comments.  
  
"At least I got SOME attention," she thought. "But will JT notice?" She  
  
walked into class and sat down. Two minutes later, JT walked in with Toby. He  
  
stopped short when he saw Jenny. Naturally, he started staring. Jenny looked up  
  
and saw him checking her out.  
  
"Now's my chance," Jenny thought. She smiled her sweetest smile. JT looked  
  
like he was about to faint. Right up until Liz found her way to the classroom.  
  
She kissed JT on the cheek, much to Jenny's dismay, and said,  
  
"Whatcha thinking about?" JT finally snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Nothing." They walked to their seats holding hands. Jenny was  
  
obviously thrilled, even though JT was still taken.  
  
"It's a start," she said to herself happily. The bell rang and class   
  
began. 


	5. Chapter Five

Jenny decides that if she wants to talk to JT, she is gonna have to make the first move. She's got butterflies in her stomach, and her hands are shaking... but slowly she says, "Hi JT, my name's Jenny."   
  
"Uh, h....." JT tried to finish his sentence, but then Liz came up behind him and pulled him into another one of those "long kisses."   
  
Jenny runs off before JT could talk to her. JT thinks to himself, "Why is my life so hard?" 


End file.
